creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MooseJuice
Talk Archives: MooseJuice Talk Archive 1 Blog deletion Hey, can you delete my first blog post? The one with the short story? Thanks. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 12:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, thanks for reconstructing my creepypasta a bit. I'm just wondering if I can remove the "Marked for Review" category tag now that I've slightly improved the article. Just wondering. Thanks. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 03:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on the YEAR OF ALL TEH WIKI badge. Pretty hard to get, I assume? ChildofSolitude (talk) 17:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism This guy keeps updating a story I posted with his comments. I warned him that comments go in the talk page, but he didn't listen. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for spellchecking my pasta :) SuperShepherd52 (talk) 11:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove my page? I'm new here, So I don't know what happened. Bardock1343 (talk) 20:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Bardock1343 It was deleted for being poorly-written. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Can't fix errors in my pasta. I can't edit one of my pastas, but i CAN edit another. It says that "The Wrath of the Titan" has been protected from Editing. Why is that? There are some grammatical errors that i need to fix. If it's because i broke a rule, i'm sorry. I didn't realise i did so. And if that's the reason, do you know when i'll be unblocked? Thank you. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 23:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Thank you. I REALLY need it unlocked because someone asked to do a reading of it, and i nee to correct those errors, and post some more screenshots. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 01:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Thanks Moose! I can edit it again! Thank you so much! BladeCrossEXE (talk) 22:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE hey, thanks for editing Red-Eyed night for me. I wrote it down so fast i never relized there were so many mistakes. I'll remember the category thing if I ever write another one. MalaciousOrigins (talk) 19:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC)MalaciousOrigins Article title You seem to have changed a pasta from its correctly capitalized name to an incorrectly capitalized name. Specifically, you changed "It Was All Yellow" to "It was All Yellow". You see, even though "was" is a "little word" (i.e. less than four letters long), it is still a verb, and as such, should always be capitalized in a title. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, um, I know I derped up with my pasta "The Murder of the Boy" like alot, and I was wondering if you could change the title to "The Murder Of Flatwoods Forest". Thanks! EvilBatLemons (talk) 01:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC)EvilBatLemons Pages to delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_red:the_151_catridge_damn - PokéPasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_legend_of_zelda:_damn_Majora%60s_mask - Zelda pasta; BEN Drowned spinoff Both posted by the same user. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/WHO_WAS_PHONE%3F_(remade) - Troll Pasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_creepypasta_wikia_creepypasta - Spam -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You marked one of my stories for review, but there doesn't seem to be anything in the talk page or edit summary saying why. I'm guessing it's because the story's not very creepy, but I'd like to know the reason for certain. Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 03:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm undoing some of your spelling edits. I see that you make many helpful corrections, but I keep noticing spurious ones such as changing words that have more than one correct spelling. Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 01:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you freaking serious?! Seriously? I wanna know why the hell did you ban me from the chat room. An asshole was making fun of me and I replied back to him and I am the one that gets banned!?? I wonder which coward said it was my fault! Seriously, wake the hell up! Article Titles to Fix Hey, MooseJuice, I already left this message on Sloshedtrain's talk page, but I decided to leave it here too as I want to raise awareness on this issue (plus you are one of the most frequent editors on here). I am compiling a list of all the pastas I see that have improperly capitalized titles. So far I have only gotten "A", "B", and part of "J". I do not expect you to correct all these in one sitting, but I would appreciate if you made some use of this list as I worked for nearly four hours straight on it. I did this mainly so I wouldn't have to constantly pester admins to fix improperly capitalized titles (which I tend to spot frequently). Go here for more comprehensive information on how to properly capitalize titles (just in case you need it). Anyway, here is what I have so far: Article Listing/A *A is for Autopsy: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *All In Your Head: The "in" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "in" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) ((NOTE 2: There is another story on here called "All in Your Head", which would be the grammatically correct version of this title, so this story must either be renamed to something else entirely or remain grammatically incorrect.)) *All is Well: "is" needs to be capitalized *Almost.. there!: "there" needs to be capitalized (adverb/last word of title) *Always With You: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Antigonish (The Man Upon the Stair): "Upon" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Anyone Else Have a Story Like This?: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Apple Company is Watching Us: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *As Dead as Night: The second "as" needs to be capitalized as it is functioning as an adverb (Note: "as" is a multipurpose word and can function as an adverb, a subordinate conjunction, or a preposition depending on the usage) *Ash - The Boy Forced Into Existence: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) Article Listing/B *Babies Are Gifts From Hell: "From" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Basement Under Our House: The "Under" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "under" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) *The Beast has Awoken: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Beauty is Blind: "is" needs to be capitalized *Before it Rains: "it" needs to be capitalized (pronoun) *Behind The Closed Doors: "The" needs to be lowercased (definite article) *The Beginning, as Well as the End: the first and second "as" need to be capitalized as both function as adverbs *Ben Drowned is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Ben is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Beneath The Boards: "The" needs to be lowercased *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas: "In" needs to be lowercased *The Blood Moon is Rising: "is" needs to be capitalized *Boy In The Box: "In" and "The" need to be lowercased *The Boy With No Birthday: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *A Breakfast Visit From Bob: "From" needs to be lowercased *A Brief Descent Into Madness: "Into" needs to be lowercased *By The Water (A Poem): "The" needs to be lowercased Article Listing/J *Jack and his Doppelgänger: "his" needs to be capitalized *Jeff is Back : "is" needs to be capitalized *The Job of A Lifetime: "A" needs to be lowercased (indefinite article) *Just A Drug: "A" needs to be lowercased *Just For Kicks: "For" needs to be lowercased P.S. If I were to finish this list, where would be the most appropriate place to post it (where people can see it)? I was thinking a blog post, but I'm not sure it would really qualify. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help. I'm currently working on compiling a list all the rest of the articles with improperly capitalized titles. It's quite tedious, as I have to peruse each alphanumeric subpage of the Article Listing and painstakingly click each link to make sure that it hasn't been redirected to an already-corrected title (I find that when a title is changed and given a redirect, oftentimes nobody bothers to change it on the AL). Anyway, hopefully I will have it completed soon. Oh, and do you think I can post it as a blog when I finish it? I know I already asked you that in my last post, but since you didn't mention it in your response, I felt I should reiterate it as I honestly am not sure if a blog post would be the most appropriate format. I am not sure if posting it on your or Sloshedtrain's talk page would be a good idea either, as it would probably be way too long (as in, longer than this). So, is a blog post okay? -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've changed my mind. I think I'll post these on your talk page in sets of three or four subsections at a time. I mean, if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Warning? I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I have made ANY sort of title edits recently. Would you kindly link the pasta or blog that shows that I have done so? Thank you, Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 22:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I never checked who uploaded what, but I compiled a list of pages with improperly capitalized titles that I saw on the Article Listing, which I posted on this very talk page (right above this section). If your page was included in that list, that's probably why you got that notification. ClericofMadness seems to have had an article on that list as well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help with that Jeff guy. Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix (Cont.) Article Listing/C *Calvin and Hobbes is a Lie: "is" needs be capitalized *The CamCorder: I would say to lowercase "Corder", but there seems to already be a page called "The Camcorder". So I don't know. *The Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent: Take "By Vi0lentSerpent" out and put "Credited to Vi0lentSerpent" at the bottom of the page (preferably in italics). Oh, and it looks like there is already a page called "The Carrier, so, um... I don't know, add ellipses to the end? This page also looks like it could use some editing. But I digress... *The Case Of Clairvius Narcisse: "Of" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Case Of Martina Gomez: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me: "For" needs to be lowercased. Also, since there is already a pasta called "Chelsea's Smile", and because the title (imo) sounds cooler without the "Chelsea's Smile - " in it, I propose this be be changed to "Smile Pretty for Me" and moved to Article Listing/S. Or you can just lowercase "For". Whatever floats your boat. *Chenobryl, Pripyat.: Remove the period *Come and Play With Me: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Computers Have it All: "it" needs to be capitalized *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce: Capitalize "pasta" and lowercase the "with" *Crying Without Eyes: "Without" needs to be lowercased (preposition) (I should probably mention at this point that ''any preposition, regardless of length, is to be lowercased in a title (unless, of course, it's the first or last word in the title)) *Curiosity is Dangerous: "is" needs to be capitalized Article Listing/D *The Dairy of Sam Bla...(bloodstain): Er... I'm not sure if this title would be okay as it is or not. The fact that "bloodstain" is lowercased would normally be a bad thing, but in this title's case, it makes sense. I would take out the ellipses, though (no spaces between "Bla" and the opening parenthesis), but you don't have to. Just a suggestion. *Dami & Jaino: Replace the ampersand with an "and" (it's technically not incorrect as it is, but it's not very aesthetically pleasing, either) *Dark as Night: "as" needs to be capitalized *The Dark Side pt. I: Chrono Trigger: "pt." needs to be changed to "Part" *Darkness.: Shouldn't have a period. Since there's already a page called "Darkness", I would just add two more periods to make it an ellipsis *Darkness Inside Me: The "Inside" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "inside" is a multipurpose word and can function as a noun, an adjective, and adverb, or a preposition depending on the usage) *The Darkness is Coming: "is" needs to be capitalized *Darkness' Mind: There needs to be an "s" after the apostrophe (the rule stating that you have to leave out the "s" if there is already an extra "s" preceding the apostrophe is not applicable here) *Data is Watching: "is" needs to be capitalized *Date Of Death: "Of" needs to be lowercased *The Day I was Lost: "was" needs to be capitalized (verb) *A Day In The Life Of An Admin: Lowercase "In", "The", "Of", and "An" *The Day Jeff got Caught: "got" needs to be capitalized (verb) *DBZK Episode 100 - Son Gohan Returns! Gohan has a Brother: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Dead End-Disappearance of "Master": There should be a space between "End" and the hyphen and another between the hyphen and "Disappearance" *Deal Or No Deal: "Or" need to be lowercased (subordinate conjunction) *Death An' Th' Emp'ror: "An'" (And) and "Th'" (The) need to be lowercased *Death Comes To Her: "To" needs to be lowercased *Death is a Friend: "is" needs to be capitalized *Death Shines Like a Candle: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Decent To Madness: "To" needs to be lowercased; "Descent" is misspelled *Déjà vu: "vu" needs to be capitalized (last word in title) *Déjà vu Infliction: "vu" needs to be capitalized (In French: déjà = "already" (adverb), vu = "seen" (verb) and déjà vu itself is a noun) *The Demon Hunter Vs. Jeff the Killer: "Vs." needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale: "For" needs to be lowercased *Der aufwendige Dunkelheit: "aufwendige" needs to be capitalized (NOTE: I have moved this over to Article Listing/A as "der" is pretty much the German equivalent for "the" (i.e. it's a definite article)) *The Diary.: Take out the period. Also, since there is already a page called "The Diary" but not one called "Diary" (I checked), omit the "The" *Diary In A Box: the "In" and "A" need to be lowercased *The Diary Of Mister Welldone: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Did you Like your Present?: "you" and "your" need to be capitalized (pronoun; possessive determinater) *Dining Room or There is Nothing: "is" should be capitalized *A Disease Among Us: "Among" should be lowercased (preposition) *The Doctor is Waiting: "is" needs to be capitalized *Dogs Do's and Don'ts: Remove the apostrophe in "Do's" (not possessive) *Don't Be So Afraid Of The Dark: Lowercase "Of" and "The" *Don't Go Into the Basement: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Don’t Let The Cold Man In: "The" needs to be lowercased *Doppelganger: should be changed to "Doppelgänger" (Yes, I know it's nitpicky. Sue me.) *The Doppelganger: Same as the above *A Dream About Yoshi's Story: "About" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Dream Doppleganger: "Doppelgänger" is misspelled (you might want to make sure that the word isn't misspelled in the pasta, too) *The Dream that Woke Me Up: The "that" should be lowercased as it is functioning as a pronoun (Note: "that" is a multipurpose word and can function as a pronoun, a determiner, an adverb, or a subordinate conjunction depending on the usage) *A Dream Within a Dream: Normally, "Within" should be lowercased as it is a preposition, but since this seems to be capitalized based on relatively archaic rules of capitalization (it is an Edgar Allan Poe story), it should be fine. You decide whether or not it should be changed, though. *Dreams are Better Than Reality: "are" needs to be capitalized (verb); "Than" needs to be lowercased (preposition) -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply to rogers creep show unfinished i am not abandoning it i am gonna write more in the future i got alot of work to do on my job and i cant waste time Sorry for my inactivity. -- Zammyz (talk) 00:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Capitalizing Titles I noticed that you changed the name of this page from "The Vial In The Box" to "The Vial In the Box". While this is more correct than the original title, "In" should still be lowercased as it is a preposition. I know I've told you in the past that not all two- and three-letter words are to be capitalized in a title. I don't want that to confuse you (or anybody else), so I'm going to trying to be perfectly clear with this. First, what to ALWAYS capitalize in a title: nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs, adverbs, and subordinate conjunctions ("as", "because", "although"). Second, what to ALWAYS lowercase in a title (unless it is the first or last word, of course): articles ("the", "a", "an"), coordinate conjunctions ("and", "or", "nor"), and prepositions regardless of length. Examples of "little" words that should always be capitalized: *'It' (pronoun) *'Be' (verb) *'Been' (verb: past participle of BE) *'Is' (verb: third person singular present of BE) *'Are' (verb: second person singular present and first, second, and third person plural present of BE) *'Was' (verb: first and third person singular past of BE) *'Am' (verb: first person singular present of BE) *'Were' (verb: second person singular past, plural past, and past subjunctive of BE) *'Can' (modal verb) *'You' (pronoun) *'Your' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'They' (pronoun) *'Their' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'Me' (pronoun) *'My' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'He' (pronoun: third person singular) *'Him' (pronoun: third person singular) *'His' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'She' (pronoun: third person singular) *'Her' (pronoun: third person singular/adjective: possessive determiner) *'Go' (verb) *'Goes' (verb: third person singular present of GO) *'Went' (verb: past of GO) Examples of "long" words (i.e. four or five plus letters) that are prepositions, and therefore should always be lowercased (except at the beginning or end of a title): *aboard *about *above *across *after *against *along *amid (or amidst) *among *around *before *behind *below *beneath *beside *between *beyond *concerning *considering *despite *during *except *excepting *excluding *following *inside *into *minus (i.e "three minus seven") *near *onto *opposite *outside *over *regarding *save *since *than *through *toward *under *underneath *unlike *until *upon *versus (vs.) *with *within *without Multipurpose Words Some words can either be capitalized or lowercased depending on how they're used. Examples: :In: okay, I know I said "in" was a preposition before. It's functioning as a preposition in "The Vial in the Box", but it can be used in other ways. For instance: :*''The Man in the Moon Owns a Yellow Balloon'' ::(correct; "in" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''Bringing in the Sheaves'' ::(wrong; "in" is functioning as an adverb and should be capitalized) :Like (multipurpose) :*''He Ran like the Wind'' ::(correct; "like" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''I like Pie'' ::(wrong; "like" is functioning as a verb and should be capitalized) Phrasal Verbs Like other multipurpose words, words functioning as particles must be distinguished from the same words functioning as prepositions. Particles are always capitalized because they form part of the verb. For example: :Up :*''My Travels up Nova Scotia's South Shore'' ::(correct; "up" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''Setting up Your Computer'' ::(wrong; "up" is functioning as a particle and should be capitalized) Sorry about the length of this reply; I just wanted to be as thorough as possible so that I wouldn't have to reiterate any of this again. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello MooseJuice, I am messaging you about a gif you uploaded on the 6th of February 2012. It is of a ghost dragging a corpse out of sight. If possible I'd like to know what film it's from please. Thanks, Joshman08 Joshman08 (talk) 23:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) He admitted to being underage Recently I was on chat and "Shadow78501" admitted to being 12 years old, turning 13 on August 14th. I have left this message on Fur's talk page as well. Here are the caps. http://prntscr.com/pzsmn http://prntscr.com/pzsvj I am the Poostman Help! I recently uploaded a new story, "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat" and I was going to label it as "Skyrim: Blood Knight's Retreat" under the 'S' category in the article listing, the problem is, whenever I try to add it, and I try to publish my edit, the page says that it doesn't exist and cuts me off with a 'server severed connection' error or something. I don't want to get in trouble, but I need help. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 17:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, Fur took care of it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I have a complaint. I would like to know why this Icecreamcaekbot is removing some of the OC labels from my stories? Shouldn't that label remain in place? Does this mean I'm going to have to remove some of my stories from the OC section then?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I looked and my stories are listed in the User Submissions. The bot is wrong then and the OC labels should be replaced. Also what happened to all the previous conversations on my Talk Page?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix (E-F) I have made a few new templates for the sole purpose of being used in these lists. Hopefully they will make compiling these things more efficient. Anyway, here's a few more improperly capitalized titles: Article Listing/E *Emails From Jenny: *Email From O'Brien: *Emails From Scotland: *Empty (first go): *Encounter With the Slenderman: *The End (Or is it?): *Epona's Death Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time: ; a colon needs to be added after "Death" *Escape From Kingdom Hospital: *Every Man Has his Own Hell: *Every Story has a Hidden Message: *My Experience With the Slenderman: (note that this should probably be moved over to Article Listing/M) Article Listing/F *The Face Behind the Window: *Fading To Black: *Falling Out of Sanity: *Fan-made Creepy Pokemon Black: *The Figure Outside the Window: *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode!: *The Flames, it Burns: *For A Good Cause: *For Fear Addicts Like Me: *Friends Like These: *Fucked-Up Thoughts: Hyphen is not necessary *The Future is Open: -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) PokéPasta Demonic Rampardos Also, category creation: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Rampardos?diff=307718&oldid=307715 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The Skin Daddy If it's not too much trouble, may I ask why you classified my pasta as "Marked for Review"? Is that something admins to do every pasta (Skin Daddy is my first)? If it is, I apologize. :Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). And yes, it is something we do with every new pasta. It has to do with quality maintenance. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : Oh ok. My apologies. Skin Daddy was my first pasta, so I'm new hereGoopking (talk) 20:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC)GoopKing : Affiliate Network Hey there, MooseJuice! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I wanted to see if this wiki would be interested in an Affiliate Network between other paranormal-themed wikis. This network could exist either as icons w/ links to the other wikis on the mainpage, or be housed on it's own article page. Each wiki would link to different wikis within the same network to help drive traffic between them. theslenderman.wikia and amensia.wikia would be great choices in my mind. Feel free to discuss with other admins if you need to, and the decision is the wikis call entirely. If you're interested, let me know! Have a good one : D Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Could Trollpasta Wiki and Spinpasta Wiki be a part of this Affiliate Network? They're already considered a part of the "Creepypasta Wiki network". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yup, definitely! Any wiki can be added to the network as long as admins from both sides agree. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ban how long is it? BrooklynGuido42 : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :You used racial slurs in Chat, that's why you were banned. We do not allow that sort of nonsense here. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 20:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you moose, I would like to thank you for your help in editing my last two artical Dustin Feyder of Red Twilight (talk) 19:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki in danger. I need you to spread the word to admins. Listen to me carefully Dream Hacked brought me to you because your part of the department that's in charge of taking down pasta's You need to spread this to all the admins. If anyone posts a Creepypasta entitled "XY" do not delete it. The Guy who is making it is intending to ruin this wikias reputation. He built a pasta following each rule. For the past 3 weeks some deleted pastas wre tests to see how long it would take to delete one calculating no closer look into the met standards, and some that were deleted ACTUALLY DID. THEY ARE DOCUMENTING THE PROGRESSION OF THIS PASTA with the intent to prove points, They have designed it for the past 5 days with a group of 7. if you delete it. They will post the documented screen shots AND video on several sites thus ruining the reputaion of the wikia. they have documented video of them carfully planning out this Pasta through the requirements and are intentionally trying to make you bring it down. remember the name of the Pasta is called "XY" You may have been right posting so much required rules, and i'm just a filmmaker that supports this site. But I do not want this site to fail DESPITE the meme. You need to spread this news around, Do not Delete a Pasta Entitled "XY" Its a Reputation trap. Thank you. Uhm, Moosey... User talk:ClericofMadness#Wiki in danger. Spread the word to admins. The situation has been taken care of. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/1/18/4386.gif Not entirely sure what's so creepy about this; I'm assuming he's admiring something while the place burns around him? I AM SINISTAR. BEWARE, I LIVE. RUN RUN RUN 06:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dream_Doppelg%C3%A4nger http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tall_and_Slende I just want two of my pastas deleted : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 11:55, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Cleaning up the wiki Could you read this and drop by your opinion? creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116533 Alright, so I wanted to ask something, involving a deletion of my Pasta "The Doll...". I worked hard on this pasta, and uploaded it to the wiki. This being my first story, I broke the rules and got blocked for a day (my fault, I know), but that is not what I wish to talk about. You see, fellow user "Benjaminthewill123123" deleted my pasta unfairly. I fixed up everything, and checked to see that it was listed under "Article Listing", "User Submissions" and "OC". Two days had passed, one day when I had uploaded the rule-breaking story, and the next day when I had fixed everything. My friend had recently gotten into Creepypastas, and I wanted to send him the one I had written the third day since I had messed it up and fixed it. I checked to get the link, but to no avail. The next day, I checked my E-mail, to see written across the top "The The Doll... page on Creepypasta Wiki has been deleted by Benhaminthewill123123". I checked, and he is not listed as an Admin on this site. I checked his page, and he's fairly notorious for deleting pastas. There was absolutely NO confirmation, NO reason given, and he had NO right to delete my page. He didn't even mess with anywhere the pasta was posted otherwise, so it might still be listed under my user submissions. The page has since been replaced with another article of the same title, and I am confused and angered at Benjaminthewill123123. Who is he? Is there any way for my story to be put back up? Foofoothesnoo123456 (talk) 23:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Alright, I double checked and apparently he is in the whole VCROC/Task thing, but does that give him a right to completely delete my story, without a deletion appeal? Foofoothesnoo123456 (talk) 23:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Deleting accounts You cannot physically "delete" any one account, though you can request that Staff disable an account via . LOLSKELETONS 20:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Trouble with Creepypastas i was planning on making a page about a creepypasta i thought of, however i got discouraged since my character has to avoid being similar to Jeff the Killer or have any traits of him in my character so thats why i can not add him till i get a better perspective of my own character then comparing it to jeff since you have a policy about Spin-offs i want to avoid these spin-offs the best as i can possible Dan67 (Talk) 16:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to bug you, but could you tell me how to make it where only I can edit Creepypastas that I publish? Or is this not possible? Some people have been making edits that I don't approve of. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 21:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE hi moose AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dear MooseJuice . I already sent this email message to to SloshedTrain, but I don't know if it got throught to him. Anyway, when I went to list a new OC story on the User Submission Page, I can neither find my name or the list of all my OC listing on the page. When I asked Furbearingbrick/ Laser Potato about this, she informed me it was because of the new reorganizing and my list is still out there. But I'm wondering--should I wait till someone retrieves the missing list or should I go ahead and redo my list? I'm really getting worried here. I'm afraid the Cleric might banned me for not listing my new OC.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, I follow your advice and wait a week and see what happens. If I have to make changes, do I have to arrange my section so that it appears in alphabetic order or do I just add on to the end of the missing section? The reason I'm asking this is that I noticed some of M names aren't in quite alphabetically.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Uh...one more question. The table of contents, I don't have to add my # of section to that too? That happens automatically when a new section is added?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh good. Thank you so much for the advice. I really appreciate it.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Moose, would you please lock my pastas so that only I and admins can edit them? So far i only have two, Boktai: Black Sun http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Boktai:_Black_Sun and The Wrath of the Titan http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wrath_of_the_Titan I find it frustrating when people edit my original content w/o permission, when it's not just a grammar edit. Thanks Moose. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 10:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Thanks, man. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 15:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Gaming Pastas Is the "no more gaming creepypastas" thing temporary or more or less permenant? I've got one more i'm almost done with that i was gonna post. sock just to catch you up, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123#Sock_puppetry _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 06:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i messed up on my page title "The Mind Can't Understand What the Mind Sees". It was supposed to be "The Eyes Can't Understand What the Mind Sees". Help? The eyes can't understand what the mind see's.... 23:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B8yrocxjz0 The 50's never felt so wrong. Only bullets can stop them now 07:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't know how useful this would be to you, but... Put the following code into User:MooseJuice/wikia.js to make things like, say, deleting duplicate files, significantly easier: var fdButtons = []; fdButtonsfdButtons.length = { 'summary': 'Duplicated/Superseded file', 'label': 'Dupe' }; fdButtonsfdButtons.length = { 'summary': 'Cleanup', 'label': 'Clean' }; importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "w:c:dev:FastDelete/code.js", "w:c:creepypasta:MediaWiki:Redlinks.js", "w:c:creepypasta:MediaWiki:NoLightBox.js", "w:c:creepypasta:MediaWiki:QuickBlock.js", "w:c:creepypasta:MediaWiki:AntiVandal.js", ] }); With this, you will have at your disposal two "Quick Delete" buttons (one that is labeled "Dupe" and leaves the summary "Duplicated/Superceded file" and another that is labeled "clean" and leaves the summary "Cleanup"), among other utilities. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I did it for you (User:MooseJuice/wikia.js) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Would you mind explainling something for me? What is the OC thing? LivingParadise (talk) 21:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) hi im sorry about being mean on the chat it wont happen again could u please unban me? Cyanideoflove (talk) 03:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC)cyanideoflove :MooseJuice is not the one who banned you. If you wish to appeal a ban, please do it on the banning mod's talk page. Right now, I'm just going to say that your request is probably going to be declined; it would probably be for the best that you just wait this ban out. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am a new member here and for some reason your site has classified my creepypasta submission as against the rules and after reading the rules, I don't see any violation. Can you please take a look at the pasta and see that the issue is resolved for me? I would really appreciate that. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/154377064/Hexagons%20Do%20Love.docx CreepyJoe (talk) 22:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)CreepyJoe22:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)CreepyJoe (talk) Hey Moose, could you please delete my pasta "The Dream Doppleganger"? Lucidly Awake (talk) 07:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Moose! I like the taste of your juice! JustinDavid23 (talk) 00:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I tried to edit my creepypasta "Haunted Gaming: Lavender's Fate" and it won't publish it. Why? EpicOmnom (talk) 18:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC)EpicOmnom I don't get it, i'm trying to edit my creepypasta and post another but it keeps saying it is harmful. What do I do? EpicOmnom (talk) 18:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC)EpicOmnom WierdSpongeBob.jpg I demand to know why you deleted the photo on my userpage. Once you enter the abyss, there is no return. (talk) 22:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, bro. Once you enter the abyss, there is no return. (talk) 04:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks about the little comment and yea i know i did a few spelling errors i am not good at spelling. >.< and i don't know how to make it a creepypasta for everyone to read it. thanks anyway though ^_^ Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: I know, I activated the minor edit option, and nothing happened. My edits still show up. Glaze112 (talk) 17:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Porn? What porn did I post? I lothe porn as well. OkatuKitteh (talk) 02:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Could you stop deleting my pic of the lolwtfsandwich? it's not a dupe. I cropped it specifically for my story from an outside source. thank you.ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵍᵒᵉˢ ᴮᵘᵐᵖ ᶦᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃʳᵏ﹖ ᴰᵒ ʸᵒᵘ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ʷᵃᶰᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵏᶰᵒʷ﹖ 02:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Talk archives Admins (this includes VCROC) with talk archives in the main (article) namespace: '''Please move your talk archives into your talk namespace.' They do not belong in the mainspace for several reasons, including (but not limited to): * The mainspace is for content relevant to our mission (read: pastas). * They're not important enough to even be considered content. * They're not important period. * They keep popping up in maintenance reports such as . * They also appear in (the "Article Index"). * They pop up occasionally when you click " ". So, in short, move them out of the mainspace or they will be deleted. You can always restore them and move them to your talk space anyway. For those of you who don't have talk archives in the main namespace, ignore this. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Why was i banned from chat? Sociopathic (talk) 01:31, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Sociopathic Hello. How are you? Stevie88 (talk) 22:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: List Yeah, we got rid of that a while back. So no worries. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) CAn you transfer my account from sociopathic to this one? My brother took up my PC while I was away for a sec, then he said I'm 12. I got banned from chat. Can I come back? Moose Juice why did you delete my article and completely replace it with the other one? My Youtube Link Sorry, it won't happen again. However, if you examine the context, you'll see that I made sure to say that it was NSFW. The Bitter Cold (talk) 21:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) About Something I've noticed that you appeared to have deleted the picture of the horrifying suicidal Squidward. Do you have a proper reason for such a bizarre and demeaning action? John.mitchell.9210256 (talk) 22:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The file name is Sui.jpg. John.mitchell.9210256 (talk) 23:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I seem to be confused. I contributed to the wiki with a pasta titled, "Bloody Sam" and it seems to have been deleted. May I know the reason for this? LivingParadise (talk) 19:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have another user page... It's at User:536202, but I can only log onto Creepypasta as myself, except when I log in with Facebook (which I didn't do this time). Can you help me out? Matthlockini (talk) 19:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :To answer your question, No. Matthlockini (talk) 20:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Man all I wanted to do is post a pasta and u guys have to be jerks Hey so my pasta was deleted around five minutes after publishing it. I assume due to similartities to jeff the killer. I've been working on it since before I even heard of jeff, though. Is there a way I can keep it on the page? -Xero I am knew to here, and Why is Ben Drowned banned you cannot expect me to just come newly to a page and know these things.... and this is no spin off Ben drowned is on my laptop AT LEAST LET ME COPY AND PASTE IT SOME WHERE ELSE! I WROTE THAT WHOLE THING AND NOW IT IS GONE! Hey moose. Um is it normal for chat to start lagging? HELP! I really need help on something! How do you make an article to where nobody can edit it? Please respond! JACKED (talk) 02:15, February 11, 2014 (UTC)JACKED'' '' Make Me an Admin Can you make ME an admin? I'm really good with grammar, and writing, and all of that stuff. Is it possible that YOU can make ME an admin? Please? JACKED (talk) 02:17, February 11, 2014 (UTC)JACKED School Project. Can you Help? Dear MooseJuice, I was wondering if you could help answer some questions I have. It would help a lot if I could have a experts answer, I know many of my questions might be ones you're asked a lot, but its better to know from someone who knows more then me. 1) How can literature (such as Creepypastas) invoke real fear in the reader? 2) What are Creepypastas? What are they suppose to be? 3) What happened to Creepypastas to make they who they are? Like what happened to Slender to make him Slender man? 4) Who made them? Where did the idea for Creepypastas come from? 5) Are Creppypastas a original thing or are they based off something else? 6) Are Creepypastas fictional or real? Is Jeff the Killer a real man running around? I would like to thank you for your time and consideration in response to my questions. Sincerly Creepypasta lover123 (talk) 21:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) BAD tag The BAD tag is depreciated. If something doesn't pass the QS or is unfinished, just straight up delete it. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 01:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Moose.. Is there a reason you put my ban as (Misbehaving in chat) instead of (User Request). You've disappointed me, but. Don't unban me, I still have to work. Just explain this in my talk page. Forgot to sign my post. BrokenSquid (talk) 01:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I believe you deleted that creepypasta I made. Is this true? I believe it should be undeleted because it is NOT a spin off, but merely a documentation of something that hasn't even been mentioned here yet. 1. ...So... You just want me to remove the .exe parts? 2. Yeah, I thought I accidentally added it in that category. Story denied Hello i want to talk about my creepypasta about a prank you denied i know someone insult but it was'n me and my story got denied because of it so iwonder why because is not my fault. Solonor1987 :He didn't deny your appeal; I did. To my knowledge, Moose doesn't even do deletion appeal. Your story fell beneath our minimum quality standards and there was really no chance of it ever being accepted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi moose Hello Moose, I am on your page to thank you for all you have done for the website, even though I am just Luigi, I once again thank you not only for helping this and other wikis- but for being a good friend. Luigifan100 (talk) 03:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) APRIL FOOLS AF ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 02:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 02:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Unban me from chat. I requested a ban that I would like lifted now. UPDATE: I now realize you don't have powers anymore. Sorry for looking like a fool. What IS it?! Hi. I was browsing the Creepy Images Gallery and found this picture you posted that really piqued my interest. It's this one: 8759.jpg Something about the contorted pose, it really makes this human body look inhuman. I really like this picture! Anyways, I was wondering if you had any other information on it. Is there a Creepypasta that this is based on/ vice versa? Where did it come from? Thanks in advance. Nyaomeimei (talk) 00:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Review Request: In Need of Help Hello, I was told that I can go ask an administrator for a critique. There is a new story of mine currently on the Writer's Workshp and it's in great need of some reviewing and feedback. , I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at it? It's called "The Gorgon's Smile." it's rather long, and I'm thinking maybe that's why people aren't even bothering to critique it. I really hope that's not the case and it's just that people are rather too busy to look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blogs Hey not to intervene, but I can help you out. If you mark them for deletion using this template: I can delete them for you. Alternatively, you can just message me the urls and I can deleted them for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, just link the blogs you want to delete. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 06:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi! On one of the Creepypasta Wiki Images pages, you posted a picture called 2181.jpg. Could you tell me about it? I'm a little curious. Hello MooseJuice I was looking through the image gallery and found a picture that you've posted. Specifically, this one in particular: May I ask how and where did you find/discover it? I am curious and would like to know if this image is CC compliant or Public Domain. I am using this for an article and would like to know if you own this. Regards Megahax (talk) 09:24, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Megahax